Boulders
by lepomme
Summary: Affection isn't always the kiss at the end but the small exchange of words that lead to it Zuko/Toph


A short Toko I wrote while unable to sleep ^^ enjoy

"Have you heard of the term called personal space Toph?"

Toph yawned and stretched out even more getting more situated on the somewhat cranky fire bender below her, "Yes I have Sparky. It doesn't apply to princesses"

"I'm not a girl!" Zuko growled propping his chin up frowning, "and how long may I ask are you going to be camping out on me?"

The earth bender grinned cheekily putting her elbow on Zuko's head, "Until you tell me who you are crushing on. I can tell you are and I'm nosy and need to tease you about something new,"

"I am not crushing on anyone! Now get off me!" his temper flared up as he turned to give her a glare.

"Yes you are. There is a physical response when people lie and one when they have a crush," Toph said in a matter of fact tone, "Your heart speeds up and you get nervous. Real nervous,"

"I've never been nervous in my life!" Zuko shot back, "You are just saying this to get on my nerves!"

"It is Katara right? Misses sugary sweetums mother attitude makes you want to cling to her skirt!" Toph said putting both hands on Zuko's head grinning cheekily down at him.

Zuko frowned, "Of course not! Aang can have her. I don't want a replacement mother. She would probably be a nagging control freak,"

"hehehe...nagging control freak. I'll have to tell her that one. Hmmm...." Toph raised a hand to her chin, "Oh then it Suki right? You are into girls who fight with fans to fuel your fire,"

"No no no! I don't like Suki either! " Zuko growled glaring up at her, "So stop guessing!"

"...it is Sokka right? Oh I didn't know you swung that way Sparky!" Toph laughed giving him a punch to the shoulder.

"NO! I don't like men and defiantly don't like Sokka that way!" Zuko shouted now squirming to get out from underneath the cheeky earth bender that was keeping him pinned.

"Don't tell me you like your...sister...." Toph mumbled.

Zuko blinked before letting out another angry shout, "NO! I would rather marry an armadillo-bear then EVERY think about that!" he made a face, "Ew! Just...ugh sick!"

Toph laughed patting his head, "I was just pulling your leg. I know you like either that sunshine happy weirdo or the girl with all the emotions of a boulder,"

"Mai does not have the emotions of a boulder...." Zuko grumbled giving up that Toph wasn't about to get off him anytime soon.

"She does. I should know. I'm an earth bender," Toph said putting her chin on top of his head, "You like her a lot I guess,"

"...not sure really. I mean I want to but...." Zuko paused and let out a sigh, "Never mind,"

"There is someone else that has caught your attention?" Toph asked, "Who? Maybe they are more entertaining then boulder girl,"

"I don't want to talk about it," Zuko said stubbornly.

"Well you have a lot of tact. Out with it or I'll bury you and leave you here all night!" Toph threatened, "And twinkle toes and the gang won't be saving your sorry behind either!"

"...what if is was you?" Zuko said glancing at her, "What if I said I liked you?"

"I would have to punch you for playing around with me like that, "Toph replied, "I don't see why a fire princess pretty boy would want to chase after me sowing wild oaths,"

"You could tell if I was lying if hypothetically I said I liked you. Not that I do I mean.."Zuko said quickly.

Toph frowned eyes narrowing, "What? Is there something wrong with me that you couldn't like me? Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"er no no! Uh...you are very cute in a uh...rough...dirty..kind of way, " Zuko cursed his inability to every talk to a girl straight. His skills of conversations with the opposite gender where so very well done....

"Oh so I'm dirty now?" Toph punched his shoulder a little harder although she was grinning wide.

"No! You are very nice! "

"So why don't' you like me eh? Still hung up on boulder girl or maybe you are trying to get Katara to notice you!" Toph replied.

"No! " Zuko's face heated up and he let his head hit the ground as Toph grinned wide.

"You know Sparky, you are kind of cute when you get all angry flustered you know..." she said leaning down and planting a kiss on his head, "If you tell anyone though I said that I'll pummel you good!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone alright? You are embarrassing me!" Zuko shot back.

Toph frowned and crossed her arms,"and just for saying you would be embarrassed to be seen together with me I'm not letting you up ever until you do me a favor,"

"What?" Zuko snapped irritated.

"Heat up that stream nearby so I can relax my feet in it. I hate cold water," Toph said with a grin, "Do we have a deal Sparky? Heat up the water to what I want and then you can go off to sulk about your lack of love life."

Zuko only scowled, "Yes. Just get off of me!"

Toph shook her head, "Not until you swear it on whatever honor you have left and that if you break your word you'll break your mother's back!"

"..." Zuko remained silent for a few seconds before sighing, "I swear. Now will you get off me?"

The earth bender grinned and finally moved off his back to let him up. Zuko quickly got to his feet roughly brushing the dirt off his clothes his face set in an expression somewhere between a pout and a scowl. Toph smiled up at him her hands clasped behind her back as she moved from flat foot to the balls of her feet and repeated the motion looking much more innocent then she usually was.

Zuko's eyes narrowed at her, "What are you up too now?"

Toph didn't say a word but leaned up and stole a quick kiss, "I know you weren't lying when you said you liked me. It wasn't a hypothetical question sparky...." she said after the small show of affection.

The fire prince stood staring at her mouth open slightly before he shook his head, the blush remaining stubbornly on his cheeks, "Yeah...whatever..." he grumbled trying to brush it aside. When she turned her back to head towards the stream he briefly touch his lips a small smirk spreading across his face before he followed her to the river. The kiss was the icing on the cake to the affectionate tussle and exchange of words they shared that had grown more frequent.


End file.
